<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Your Fate by godseph</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27947339">Your Fate</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/godseph/pseuds/godseph'>godseph</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Final Fantasy Poems [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Final Fantasy, Final Fantasy VII (Video Game 1997), Final Fantasy VII Remake (Video Game 2020)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>AND a poem, BE WARY, Cloud is the one getting manipulated, Emotional Manipulation, M/M, Manipulation, Obsessive Behavior, Possessive Sephiroth (Compilation of FFVII), Sephiroth being obsessive, Sephiroth is manipulative, This is very short, i love sephiroth but he's an ass, if that wasnt obvious, there is mention of bile at the beginning</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 23:27:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>100</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27947339</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/godseph/pseuds/godseph</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>another short poem. idk when there will be another one. I'm thinking of shifting the attention off of sephiroth and cloud for a little bit, to maybe cloud actually being in a healthy relationship. i think that cloud and reno are cute together as well. let me know if i should write more of these because i really like writing poems based around characters and dynamics.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sephiroth/Cloud Strife</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Final Fantasy Poems [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2046149</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Your Fate</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>i do not own final fantasy, nor any of the characters. all copyrights go to square enix.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Bile rises in my throat,<br/>It floods my mouth, my lungs, whenever I imagine a future without you.<br/>And though you deny me,<br/>You cannot deny yourself.<br/>We are bound in more ways than one.<br/>I am the one to whom you belong.<br/>Yet you deny me,<br/>Despise me.<br/>I can see the will to submit residing in you.<br/>You cannot run, for you are my everything...<br/>My puppet.<br/>My will flows through you like water in a river.<br/>You will see, Strife dearest, after long enough,<br/>That I am the only one who truly cares.<br/>I am your fate.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>